


[podfic] untitled griffin fic

by Andeincascade (Ande)



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1019822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ande/pseuds/Andeincascade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was still in the galumphing puppy stage (or whatever the griffin version of a puppy was. they'd tried to research, but the internet was surprisingly unhelpful on how to care for your baby griffin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] untitled griffin fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [untitled griffin fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/32837) by [J (j_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_writes/pseuds/J). 



> For my beloved Argentumlupine: Some really awesome Ray!cuddles. As soon as I saw this prompt I hoped that this was you because this couldn't be recorded for anyone else. It was the perfect JD story!
> 
> Much appreciation to Jai for blanket permission and for writing such a charming story. I couldn't resist it.
> 
> Eternal gratitude to akamine_chan for beta listening, cover art and for not letting me take a sledgehammer to the netbook.
> 
> And finally many thanks to the bandom meme exchange mods for their hard work and encouragement.

Cover Art provided by akamine_chan.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Length

00:09:47 

## Downloads (right-click save-as)

  * [mp3](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/ugf/ugf.mp3) | **Size:** 9.5 MB 
  * [m4b](http://ande.parakaproductions.com/ugf/ugf.m4b) | **Size:** 19.3 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
